Anti-Troopers
Anti-Troopers= |} The Anti-Troopers were an army of rogue clones made by the Prime Minister of Kamino in an effort to destroy the Empire, or at least drive them off Kamino. They fought during Kamino - Changing of the Guard against The Galactic Empire. They were completely defeated during this conflict. |-| Clone Anti Trooper= Attacks Attacks |-| Anti Trooper Sniper= Attacks |-| Rail ARC Trooper= Attacks Strategies in defeating the Anti-Troopers *While the battle of Kamino progresses the hostile Jet Troopers can be quite an annoyance, but be careful with the Rail ARC Troopers, as there are many and can gun you down quite easily. You will most likely wish to use Boba Fett while facing this infantry, be sure to fire 3 shots in a row that can kill one Trooper easily. If you are not Boba Fett use Stormtroopers or Imperial Engineers to most effectively fight them. Taking them out from a distance with a sniper works as well, though this can be a problem within the cramped corridors of the cloning facilities. *If Boba Fett is not available or was taken out, Dark Troopers or Engineers will be desirable. Take allied troopers along with you, and take an officer as well, as you will need all the firepower you can get to overcome a group of Rail-ARCs. *The majority of the Rail ARCs spawn after you have been given the objective to destroy the computers, plan accordingly. *Jet Trooopers are surprisingly inaccurate, and behave as if they had no jet pack at all for quite some time. They also tend to bunch up, leading to easy multi kills in the cramped corridors. *Beware the Gunships above you. A total of three spawn during this level. One of them is always above you and will fly about the map, providing air support for the anti troopers, which can make the battle significantly harder for you in the event it fires on you. However, due to the fact it is moving, and the guns are quite loud, coupled with the fact the shots take some time (about 2 seconds) to hit, the threat of the gunship is somewhat negated. Allies will man turrets and frequently attempt to shoot it down, and rocket troops will fire on the gunship as well, so shooting it down is not altogether a hard task, even on expert. The other Gunships spawn near the end of the battle, when things have gone south for the anti troopers, and they are trying to escape, guided rockets come in handy here as the main enemy spawns will come right next to the gunships, making it hard to destroy said ships should the player decide to directly assault the platforms they are located on. One is on the far side of the battlefield, and requires guided missiles and a lot of luck to destroy, and the other one is mimicing the previous gunship, firing from above at you, this one moves a lot slower and fires significantly more shots at you, so shooting it down is a priority before hitting the other gunship. *In the event the first gunship in the beginning of the battle was not shot down, a rocket trooper becomes required during the objective to take the platform with the CP on it, as the gunship will fire on that spot, and due to the close quarters nature of the platform, heavy casulties on both sides will be sustained. *The first gunship automatically gets shot down after the computers have been destroyed. It is replaced with the other gunship that takes to the air, covering the one on the ground. This is both a blessing and a curse, as the first gunship is the one that may have killed you more frequently, and flying faster, will be harder to shoot down, whereas the second ship that takes to the skies actually flies slower, making it easy to shoot down, even with unguided missiles. *Establishing a good sniper position in certain areas is useful, but not required to win the fight. *You have Five minutes to destroy the two gunships that are evacuating the Kaminoans at the end of the battle, this is where Rocket troops are required. Up until then, they are not exactly needed. *The First and second objectives should be done quickly, as the enemy takes a bit of time to spawn, so it is best to breach the facility and grab the DNA before they get set up. Trivia *There are three types of Rogue Clone Troopers: The Anti Trooper, The Anti Trooper Sniper and the Rail ARC Trooper. *Anti Imperial Troopers were jet troopers cloned by Kaminoians in a failed rebellion against the Empire. They carried a DC-15 blaster rifle and a DC-15x sniper rifle and also sometimes a DC-15 blaster pistol similar to the ones used by the Clone Troopers. *Rail ARC Troopers were ARC troopers cloned by Kaminoians in a failed Rebellion against the Empire. They carried a Chaingun similar to the one used by the clone commanders, that could slay even the toughest 501'st Trooper. *Two of the anti troopers on the Kamino Rebellion map have Phase II 501st trooper clone armor. These two troopers are seated in the turrets of the LAAT/i Gunship. This is strange, considering the 501st are Stormtroopers by then. *The Anti-Troopers are both Special Class, as they take that number of points to spawn as, so it's impossible for the player to spawn as them unless using hacks or MODs. *In the PS2 version of the game both Jet Trooper classes carry Thermal Detonators. *Like regular clone troopers, the Anti-Troopers are voiced by Dave Boat. *In the PSP version of the game, the Anti-Trooper solider is playable through the mode "Challenges" Gallery CloneJetTrooperPhaseI-BFOS.png|An Anti-Trooper in flight. Rail ARC Trooper.JPG|A Rail ARC Trooper. anti trooper pistol.jpg|An Anti-Trooper under fire. Anti-T Sniper.png|An Anti-Trooper Sniper. ARC heavy gunner.PNG|An ARC Rail Trooper in a mod. anti trooper1.jpg|An Anti-Trooper. anti trooper2.jpg|Two Anti-Troopers. Rail_Arc_Trooper1.jpg|A Rail ARC Trooper. 158012507_baa9dbf6bb.jpg|A Clone Anti-trooper flying into battle on Kamino. anti gunship trooper.png|An Anti-trooper wearing phase II armor in the one of the Gunships used by the Anti-troopers to try and escape Kamino Links *Back to Factions Category:NPC Classes Category:Factions Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II